Omoide
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Hingga pada saat itu aku menyesal, mengapa tak sedari dulu aku menyadari perasaan ini?


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omoide...**_

 _By : Revi-san_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading XD**_

 _ **.**_

Gila pekerjaan.

Salah satu sebutan yang cukup cocok untukku. Sebuah sebutan yang selalu di lontarkan oleh beberapa rekan kerjaku dan juga menjadi sapaan keseharian di setiap pagiku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan julukan yang mereka torehkan. Bagiku julukan tersebut membuatku semakin akrab dengan mereka.

Aku... Haruno Sakura.

Aku seorang gadis berumur 25 tahun yang cukup menggilai pekerjaanku. Setiap hari yang selalu mememaniku hanyalah tumpukan beberapa map dan dokumen milik perusahaan dimana aku bekerja. Ya aku bekerja pada perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang bisnis. Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku begitu mencintai pekerjaanku ini, ya anggap saja karena pekerjaan ini memang cocok untukku yang sejak kecil bermimpi menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran dengan prestasi yang luar biasa.

Jangan salah. Karena sifat disiplin dan cekatan yang diturunkan langsung dari ibuku begitu mendarah daging. Hingga beberapa rekan kantorku bertanya-tanya apakah tidak stres jika mengerjakan pekerjaan terlalu banyak dan bisa dibilang hampir melampaui batas seorang pekerja kantoran. Jujur saja...

Aku tidak tau.

Mungkin saja fisikk dan batinku memang di lahirkan atau diciptakan untuk pekerjaan seperti ini.

Tak ayal membuat beberapa pemimpin perusahaan dan anak perusahaan di tempatku bekerja memuji kehebatanku. Bukannya ingin sombong namun memang inilah kenyatannya diriku. Aku memang memimpikan mempunyai prestasi luar biasa dan kini hal itu sudah tercapai. Walaupun seperti itu anehnya aku tidak kunjung merasa puas dengan hasil yang telah ku kerjakan. Rasanya ...

Aku ingin mencoba hal yang lebih. Dimana aku bisa menduduki jabatan sebagai Manager atau sekedar wakil direktur di suatu perusahaan. Ya aku sedang mencobanya!

Aku tau ini terlalu egois. Lagi lagi harus ku katakan bahwa inilah keinginanku. Bukan. Keinginan yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi ambisiku. Namun aku menikmatinya.

Mungkin terdengar gila. Sangat cocok dengan julukanku yang terdengar santer di kalangan karyawan hingga bos perusahaanku.

Ah.. banyak yang bilang kehidupanku hanya diisi dengan hal yang sangat membosankan. Tak terkecuali Sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka. Seorang gadis yang berusia sama denganku dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Ayooolaahh Sakura.. rubah kehidupanmu, kau hanya perlu sentuhan kehidupan lainnya dan taraaaaaaa... kehidupanmu akan lebih berwarna daripada kehidupanmu yang selalu dipenuhi dengan jejalan dokumen perusahaan." oceh Ino. Dan aku tak menghiraukannya.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ocehannya yang selalu saja mengomentari kehidupanku. Ia mengatai monoton lah. Tidak menyenangkan lah. Membosankan lah. Dan... oke cukup.

"Hey! sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku menikmatinya Ino... dan aku sangat bahagia." ucapku sedikit datar.

Kedua alis Ino terangkat. Aku sudah bisa menebak jika ia akan mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu keras kepala untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

"Kau memang keras kepala Sakura.. bagaimana kau mengatakannya sesantai itu?!"

Dan Gotcha!

"Ahhh.. sudah kuduga.. kau akan tetap pada pendirianmu."

Akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Karena selama jam istirahat berlangsung tak henti-hentinya ia mengoceh bak sebuah kereta dengan beribu gerbong.

Akupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu.."

Ino kembali angkat bicara sembari menghisap pipa sedotan plastik dari gelas juice melon miliknya. Aku menaikkan satu alisku menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

".. apakah kau punya rencana untuk menikah?" tanyanya.

Oh ya. Satu lagi. Selama kamus hidupku, tak pernah sedikitpun aku memikirkan bagian itu. Hampir tak ada ruang untuk memikirkannya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bekerja dan bekerja dimana aku ingin membalas hasil keringat orang tuaku yang telah menyekolahkan dan membiayaiku hingga lulus dari kuliah.

Tapi jujur saja aku sedang tak ingin membahas hal tersebut. Dimana aku harus mengorbankan kehidupanku untuk sebuah ikatan yang mungkin bisa merubah seluruh kehidupanku. Benar-benar tak sedikitpun keinginan bahkan pemikiran ke jenjang tersebut.

Aku tersenyum. "Hmm.. rencana ya? aku tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut." ucapku enteng. Sementara itu Ino yang duduk disampingku menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau gila? apa otakmu sudah dipenuhi dengan dokumen dan map-map.. dan apa maksudnya kau sesantai itu mengucapkannya?" protes Ino.

Ya aku tau jawabanku mungkin akan membuat seseorang yang mendengarnya menatapku tak percaya dan kembali menyematkan sebuah julukan baru 'Miss. Workaholic' yang dengan mantap langsung menempel pada jidat lebarku.

"Sakura.. aku memang harus merujukmu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" Lihat saja wajah Ino yang tampak menggelikan.

Aku hanya terkikik dan lagi-lagi tak menghiraukan celotehan Ino yang terus keluar sampai menggema di seluruh ruang makan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **.**_

"Pasar Saham sedang naik ya? Emm.. jadi perusahaan akan mendapat cukup keuntungan dividen dan juga Capital Gain dalam jangka panjang."

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pena bertinta hitam pada daguku sebari membalikkan beberapa dokumen rahasia dan penting pada salah satu tanganku. Jangan heran, walaupun statusku masih karyawan Pemimpin perusahaan menganggapku sebagai salah satu karyawan spesial. Ini dilihat dari usahaku yang selalu memberikan keuntungan tinggi pada perusahaan.

"Dengan begitu.. aku akan memdapat gaji besar bulan ini hihihihi..."

Aku terkekeh membayangkan jika nanti rekening milikku menggembung karena gaji serta bonus yang di berikan oleh bos. Cukup sebanding dengan usahaku yang turut andil memajukan keuntungan bahkan kejayaan perusahaan ini.

"Aaahhhh.."

Aku meletakkan dokumen dan juga kacamata yang kugunakan diatas meja kerjaku. Lantas aku merenggangkan setiap inci sendi tubuh dan juga syarafku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di ruangan milikku.

Petang mulai menyambut. Hingga tak terasa aku masih saja berada di dalam kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa proposal beserta map yang harus kuisi. Sekali lagi, aku menyukai pekerjaanku sampai-sampai aku betah sekali di dalam kantor.

Aku melirik sebuah jam mungil yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kananku.

Pukul 6.30.

Sudah saatnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Aku sedikit menguap dan merasakan kantuk yang menyerang di kedua kelopak mataku. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk pulang, namun mengingat orang tuaku yang siang tadi menelepon dan memberitahukan bahwa mengirimiku sebuah paketan yang tak tau berisi apa. Tapi mereka bilang bahwa isi paketan tersebut sangatlah penting.

Jadi dengan langkah gontai, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kantorku setelah memberikan sebuah kunci pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga.

Selama kakiku melangkah pada trotoar jalanan, tak henti-hentinya aku menguap. Rasa kantuk yang semakin kuat menggerogoti setiap sentimeter kepalaku. Padahal aku masih harus menaiki kereta bawah tanah Jurusan Shibuya ke Asakusa.. hmmm..

Beginilah keseharianku, menaiki kereta bawah tanah untuk pulang pergi dari kantor ke apartemenku. Oh ya, kantorku berada di kota Shibuya dan sementara itu apartemenku berada di Asakusa dengan jarak tempuh sekitar 15 kilometer dengan waktu beberapa menit saja menggunakan kereta.

Selain itu mengginakan kereta menurutku mempersingkat waktu sehingga aku bisa sampai tepat waktu. Terlalu repot jika menggunakan bus ataupun taksi, lagi pula cukup menelan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Akhirnya setelah berpuluh-puluh menit kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya, aku menghampiri sebuah mesin tiket dan mulai menekan beberapa tuts yang terpampang pada mesin tersebut. Pembayarannyapun cukup mudah, hanya menggunakan kartu pembayaran dan dengan kilat sebuah kertas tiket muncul dari sudut layar. Dengan begitu akan otomatis memotong uang yang ada di kartu pembayaran setara dengan harga sebuah tiket tersebut.

Lumayan. Harga satu tiket untuk sekali pergi adalah 170yen.

Bukankah dengan menggunakan transportasi selain kereta akan lebih mahal dan berlipat-lipat harga?

Lagi pula, bagiku ketepatan waktu adalah nomor satu.

Tepat pada pukul 7.30 kereta yang akan ku tumpangi tiba. Dengan sigap, aku melangkahkan kakiku dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Suasana di dalam kereta tak begitu ramai, mengingat hari yang semakin gelap dan larut tak banyak peminat yang menaiki kereta pada malam hari.

Saat kantukku semakin terasa, kelopak mataku semakin berat seorang pemuda dengan penutup kepala dan memakai jaket hitam duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, yang ku tau ia memakai sebuah syal biru gelap menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ketika kantukku semakin tak tertahankan, akhirnya akupun tertidur.

 _ **.**_

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terbangun karena suara riuh anak burung serta beberapa kucing yang mengeong kelaparan.

Tunggu dulu!

Sejak kapan apartemenku dihuni oleh berbagai hewan?

Seingatku semua tetanggaku tak ada yang memelihara kucing atau hewan lainnya. Dan juga cicitan burung? sejak kapan ada suara tersebut?

Seketika aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kemudian aku memposisikan diriku untuk duduk sembari mengucek kedua bola mata. Sesekali aku menguap lebar. Setelah memastikan beberapa nyawaku telah berkumpul, aku meraih kacamata dan kemudian memakainya. Aku melihat tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa tulisan huruf kanji dan juga pedang bambu ala samurai pada jaman dahulu yang sering digunakan untuk berlatih berpedang.

Aku sadar ini bukan kamarku.

Lalu aku dimana?

Aku membali mengucek kedua bola mataku. Setelah aku selesai menguceknya, seorang pemuda sangat tampan yang mengenakan pakaian seperti samurai-samurai atau yang disebut hitatare (pakaian resmi samurai) duduk dengan bersila sekitar satu meter di depaku. Bedanya tak ada sebuah katana yang tersemat pada pinggangnya. Rambut darknya memanjang hingga pundak dan sedikit mencuat pada bagian ujungnya. Tak lupa sebuah poni menyamping menutupi sebelah matanya. Walaupun begitu pemuda itu sangat sangat tampan sembari menorehkan sebuah senyuman.

Sungguh mempesona.

Aku meraba dadaku. Bak badai bergemuruh yang berkecamuk dengan hebatnya. Detak jantungku juga tak seperti biasanya. Ada perasaan senang dan juga.. entah aku tak mengerti itu. Mengapa hanya melihat pemuda itu aku merasakan hal yang amat sangat aneh. Bahkan tak pernah kurasakan jika berhadapan dengan pemuda lainnya.

Aku masih menatap pemuda itu. Benar-benar diluar duganku, pemuda ini sanggup membuat hatiku bergetar.

Pemuda itu masih dengan senyum tipisnya menyodorkan sebuah kertas note kepadaku. Lantas aku mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang telah ia tulis.

 _Ohayou Gozaimashita. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang anda berada di rumah saya. Maafkan saya jika tanpa sepengetahuan anda membawa anda ke rumah saya karena kemarin malam saat di dalam kereta anda tertidur tepat di samping saya. Karena saya tak tau kemana tujuan anda, akhirnya saya membawa anda kerumah saya. Harap maklum karena saya adalah seorang tuna wicara dan menggunakan kertas ini untuk berbincang dengan anda._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali manatap pemuda itu. Ia kembali menampakkan senyum tipis. Ternyata di balik ketampanannya, pemuda itu adalah seorang tuna wicara. Dan aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting aku selamat dan tak ada yang terjadi padaku. Malah aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah menolongku, jika tidak bisa-bisa ada segerombolan orang yang menjahiliku atau aku akan tersasar entah kemana.

"Emm.. Arigatou Gozaimasu Uchiha-san." ucapku pelan. Tak lupa ku torehkan senyum pada bibirku. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas note dan kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

 _Panggil Saja Sasuke.. Dan siapa Namamu?_

"Oh iya.. saya Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura." ucapku mantap.

Pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

Aku kambali menatapnya. Pemuda itu terlihat pemuda yang baik. Dilihat dari bahasa penulisannya, pakaiannya serta gerak-geriknya. Hampir tak ada kekhawatiran yang kurasakan, padahal sebelumnya jika ada seseorang yang baru saja ku kenal aku sedikit khawatir dan berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang orang tersebut. Seperti halnya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatku. Sebut saja Naruto.

Awalnya aku sungguh curiga dengannya, sesosok pemuda yang banyak omong dan juga berisik. Padahal saat itu kami baru saja berkenalan. Hingga aku menaruh beberapa pikiran negatif tentangnya. Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah pembunuh, pemerkosa atau orang jahat lainnya. Itu sangat konyol. Tapi kau tau? tak baik jika terlalu mencurigai begitu. Akhirnya entah bagaimana kami menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyodorkan kertas note tersebut kepadaku dan ku kembali meraihnya.

 _Jadi.. memangnya kemana tujuanmu?_

 _Oh ya jika kau ingin mandi aku sudah menyiapkanmu air hangat._

Aku tersentak. Karena terlalu lama menatap pemuda itu aku menjadi lupa bahwa hari ini ada pekerjaan untukku. Aku sedikit melirik jam tanganku. Jarum jam menunjuk pada angka 8.

Ah... tak ada cukup waktu untuk kembali ke kantor. Dan aku memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri serta mengirim pesan langsung kepada bosku. Aku pikir ia tak keberatan jika karyawan ter-rajinnya meliburkan diri sehari.

Senyum tipis kembali ku torehkan di bibirku. "Sebenarnya tujuanku ke Asakusa, apartemenku berada di sana.. terimakasih banyak, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Dan kalau boleh tau ini berada dimana?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu kembali menulis. Tak perlu waktu lama dan kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

 _Oshiage._

He?

Oshiage?

Berarti sudah melewati Stasiun Asakusa.

Aku menghela nafas. Ah mungkin aku akan sedikit berkeliling di kota ini untuk menyegarkan sejenak pikiranku.

"Ne.. Sasuke-san, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling?"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

 _Kebetulan saja kelas mengajarku sedang libur. Jadi... mari berkeliling._

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued or Delete?**_

 _ **.**_

Nah kembali lagi dengan Saya. Rencana fic ini akan saya bikin two shoot. Nah ini awalnya dulu hehe.. singkat bener yak.

Tapi secepatnya akan saya lanjutkan. Yo! ada yang menanti kelanjutannya kah? atau tidak sama sekali? #krrrriiikkk.. krrrriiikkk.. kkrrriiikkk..


End file.
